The Imitation Wedding
by Lola Hill
Summary: Written in Script Format. Delilah Blake has lived her entire life waiting for The Doctor to save her. It's all up to him to get her out of trouble...but what's stopping him. And why does no one want him to save her.
1. Scene 1

**I don't own Doctor Who. Also this isn't really the eleventh doctor, it's the unknown twelfth one, because I suck at writing Eleven. Anyway this is a Spec Script, I wrote it because I want to practice writing scripts. Anyway all comments appreciated, including criticism. (I had to change the script format b/c it wouldn't let me upload it otherwise****) I'm uploading each scene as a different Chapter, because otherwise it is really long, I hope you don't hate me for that.**

**All bold-ing (other than this) is Scenes. All underlining is Characters who are about to speak...does that make sense...probably not.**

**Thanks for reading...**

Episode 1: The Imitation Wedding

**Scene 1**

Ext. small forest on a beach

YOUNG DELILAH is sitting playing with a doll. She obviously is very lonely. The camera fixates for a moment on her necklace.

The Tardis makes it's sounds in the background, but YOUNG DELILAH doesn't notice. Someone in the background calls her name. YOUNG DELILAH stands up and turns around. She spots a strange blue police box-The Tardis. She looks very confused. She then knocks on the door.

YOUNG DELILAH

(not expecting anyone to be in the Tardis)

Hello...

YOUNG DELILAH turns to walk DOCTOR pops out. He is holding his sonic screwdriver and a big book.

DOCTOR

Hello.

Young Delilah

(very surprised)

Who are you?

DOCTOR steps out of the Tardis and starts using his sonic screwdriver

DOCTOR

I'm the doctor. Now what is the date today? No! WAIT! DON'T TELL ME!

fiddles more with the sonic screwdriver. And crouches down to look at YOUNG DELILAH

YOUNG DELILAH

Shouldn't you know?

DOCTOR

I'm guessing-

(puts finger in the ground and licks it)

July 17Th 1997

YOUNG DELILAH

(a bit weirded out)

yes...

DOCTOR

I need to find a...

(looks down at a paper with the name Delilah Blake.)

Delilah Blake.

YOUNG DELILAH

(nervous)

I'm Delilah Blake.

DOCTOR

(confused)

You're Delilah? You don't look old enough to be...

(pulls out a photograph of DELILAH)

well you look enough alike.

Young Delilah

Do you want something, sir?

The DOCTOR stands up and walks around a bit.

DOCTOR

Well...you're rude! I need to tell you to...

Someone from inside the Tardis knocks. The DOCTOR runs back to the Tardis.

DOCTOR

I'm coming De-

(the DOCTOR looks back at YOUNG DELILAH and stops)

YOUNG DELILAH

What do you need to tell me? And what is that?

(gesturing to Tardis)

DOCTOR

(In a hurry)

I've got to go but...This is my Tardis. Its like a rocket ship. A time machine. Your wedding day-

(another knock from the Tardis. The DOCTOR goes into the tardis but keeps the door open for a second)

Just wait for me Delilah! It will be hard but you need to believe in me. I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU!

_Cue Theme tune_


	2. Scene 2

**SCENE 2**

INT. Delilah's BEDROOM

The words: 14 years later. Eve of Delilah's wedding.

DELILAH is sitting at her is flipping through a journal filled with pictures of the doctor, the tardis, and space. She is longing to go into space. Her mother and a maid DAISY walks in.

Mother

Delilah, dear, don't dwell on those strange drawings of yours. It's almost your wedding day.

Delilah

I don't love him, you know that don't you mother.

MOTHER

Of course you love him. Honestly, Delilah, I do not know what is going on with you.

DELILAH sighs. She knows she will never win this argument. she walks over to window. There is a telescope there. She looks through it. She is very interested in outer space.

DELILAH

I wish I could go out there.

MOTHER

(not listening. fixing Delilah's hair)

Of course Delilah, of course.

DELILAH

But Mother, I really do want to go...


	3. Scene 3

**scene 3**

INT. Tardis

The Doctor is sitting back, snoozing, when the Tardis suddenly comes to life.

FX: lots of sound and lights

The DOCTOR runs around the Tardis control. He flips switches and pushes buttons, but The Tardis is out of control

DOCTOR

Where are you taking me...eh sexy?

The DOCTOR looks up at the control screen. There is a name, Delilah Blake. Wedding Day.

DOCTOR

Who's Delilah?

(flips switch)

lets find out.


	4. Scene 4

**Scene 4**

EXT. Alleyway

The DOCTOR tumbles out of the Tardis. He is in a small alleyway. He walks into a busy street. There are lots of street vendors and people shopping.

DOCTOR

(Shouting)

DELILAH BLAKE! DOES ANYONE KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT A DELILAH BLAKE!

A tall girl in fancy clothing who has been shopping- Elenora- grabs onto the DOCTOR arm.

Elenora

Sir. Please be quiet.

DOCTOR

(Confused)

DO YOU...sorry...do you know where I can find Delilah?

ELENORA

Yes. You are the Doctor, right?

DOCTOR

Got me.


	5. Scene 5

**Scene 5**

INT. Delilah's home- hallway

DELILAH is sitting on a window seat looking up at the skies. She is playing with her necklace. SEBASTIAN walks up behind DELILAH and places his hands on her shoulder. DELILAH flinches. She is very uncomfortable.

SEBASTIAN

Good morning honey.

DELILAH

(forced)

Hello sweetie.

SEBASTIAN

Ready for the wedding?

DELILAH

Of course. Sebastian.

SEBASTIAN

Delilah-

DELILAH

What Sebastian? You know I'm being forced to do this.

SEBASTIAN

Well you'd better get your priorities in order. If you know whats good for you.

DELILAH

How can I know whats good for me if my entire life is being controlled by people like you and my mother.

SEBASTIAN leaves. DELILAH continues to look out the window.

DELILAH

(Pleading)

Doctor! Where are you? Its almost my wedding day...so where are you?


	6. Scene 6

**Scene 6**

EXT. In the marketplace

The DOCTOR and ELENORA are walking toward Delilah's home.

DOCTOR

um... alright so you are taking me to Delilah Blake. Which is fantastic. But...uh...who are you?

ELENORA

(confidently)

Elenora Huntington.

(realizing he actually doesn't know who she is)

Delilah Blake's Best friend?

DOCTOR

Ah! Wonderful. How do you know me?

ELENORA

Delilah has told me about you since we met. She said that you would come on her wedding day and stop something from happening-

A black car which has been following ELENORA and the DOCTOR the entire scene pulls up next to them. ELENORA looks at the driver and her pupils get really big and then small. The driver's pupils do the same thing.

DOCTOR

So I've got to stop something from happening that hasn't happened yet...And I don't know what it is. How fun! I always love getting to figure out all-

Suddenly ELENORA kisses the doctor. Doctor looks surprised but doesn't stop her. Then when she stops and the DOCTOR is dazed she shoves him into the car.

DOCTOR

Wha- What?

The DOCTOR pulls on the door- its locked. He reaches for his sonic screwdriver, but it isn't in his pocket. He looks up at ELENORA. She waves it at him.

ELENORA

Gotcha there. DOCTOR!

DOCTOR

(confused)

What about Delilah?

ELENORA

(laughs)

What about her?


	7. Scene 7

Scene 7

INT. Delilah's room- Night

DELILAH is sitting at her window. She is wearing a nightgown. And playing with her necklace. Looking through her telescope. She looks hopeful for a second thinking she sees the tardis, but realizes that she doesn't see it.

DELILAH

(whispered)

Are you real doctor? Did I just imagine that you came to me? Was it a dream?

(she stands up and walks sadly toward her bed)

I never had many friends...perhaps you were just imaginary.


	8. Scene 8

**Scene 8**

INT. Basement

The DOCTOR is handcuffed to the wall and is behind bars. He tries yanking on them and biting them but they won't open. Something passes by the side of the screen. The DOCTOR looks up. Did he just see someone? He gives up getting out and yells out-

DOCTOR

Oi! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE DOCTOR...The last time-

ELENORA and SEBASTIAN step out from the shadows.

ELENORA

Oh...we know who you are, doctor-

SEBASTIAN

Yes we do.

DOCTOR

Yeah...who is this?

(He gestures at SEBASTIAN)

SEBASTIAN

Sebastian Blackwood. Delilah's Fiancee.

DOCTOR

Ahh-so Sebastian the Fiancee. Answer me this, why don't you... Since you are Delilah's fiancee...and you are Delilah's best friend...WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANT TO LOCK ME UP?

ELENORA

Ahhh...that is a good question.

SEBASTIAN and ELENORA look at each other. Their pupils dilate and contract. then they face the doctor with smiles on their faces.


	9. Scene 9

**Scene 9**

INT. Hallway

ELENORA is walking down the hallway when she spots DAISY standing off to the side cleaning.

ELENORA

(shouts)

You! Maid girl!

DAISY walks up to ELENORA. Their eyes dilate and contract.

DAISY

Yes miss.

ELENORA

Go down to the basement and check up on the man down there. He must not escape! It will ruin the plan.

DAISY

Yes. Of course, miss.

She runs off


	10. Scene 10

**Scene 10**

EXT. Courtyard

DAISY is running across the courtyard to get to the basement. She trips and a bucket of water falls on her. She screams in agony. She sparks. Her eyes flicker for a moment but then go normal. She straightens up, and looks confused.

DAISY

Wha-what?

She stands up a bit wobbly and then runs back the way she came.


	11. Scene 11

**SCENE 11**

INT. HAllway

DAISY, a maid is running down the hall. ELENORA and SEBASTIAN are standing off to the side and are conversing quietly. DAISY stops quickly and crouches to listen.

SEBASTIAN

And that will...work.

ELENORA

Of course it will...If we keep the doctor in the basement locked up with no supplies, Delilah won't be able to get to him. He's there for good. I even sent a maid down to make sure he

SEBASTIAN

Thus ensuring that the wedding will go on as planned.

ELENORA

Of course. And with Delilah married to you, we'll have complete access to-

DAISY holds her breath as ELENORA turns her head to see if anyone's listening. She doesn't see DAISY.

SEBASTIAN

How do you know he won't escape?

ELENORA

I stole this.

(she holds up the sonic screwdriver)

Its his "Sonic Screwdriver". Delilah told me that he uses it to open things. And we've got Hyper-plasmorphic handcuffs. Without this,

(she wiggles the sonic screwdriver)

He'll never be able to get out.

They laugh and walk away. DAISY gasps-could this be true?


	12. Scene 12

**Scene 12**

Int. Delilah's room

DELILAH is in her wedding dress. She is looking through her telescope. She doesn't notice ELENORA step into the room. ELENORA taps DELILAH on the shoulder. DELILAH lets out a small yell, but then realising it is ELENORA she laughs.

DELILAH

Look at me, Elenora!

(she froofs up dress)

I'm a marshmellow!

ELENORA and DELILAH both laugh. ELENORA's laugh is more fake.

ELENORA

You look beautiful, Delilah.

DELILAH

Thanks. I might have to just give up on him.

ELENORA circles around DELILAH. She holds her hand and lifts her up away from the telescope.

ELENORA

He isn't coming.

DELILAH

But it seemed so real...

ELENORA

Dreams seem real. He was imaginary. He didn't exist.

DELILAH

(wanting to hold onto her childhood imaginary friend)

Bu-But...

ELENORA

Delilah, it's time to let go of imaginary friends. You're an adult now. You have a fiancee.

ELENORA turns to leave.

DELILAH

(she clutches ELENORA's arm)

Elenora, Sebastian has changed. He's different. You've noticed, right?

ELENORA turns back and DELILAH looks into her eyes.

ELENORA

No...He is exactly the same.

ELENORA's eyes dialate and contract. DELILAH gasps.

DELILAH

Your eyes!

ELENORA

(intense)

What about them?

DELILAH

They just...

(shakes her head)

nothing. It was nothing.

ELENORA shrugs as she begins to leave. DAISY rushes in to help Delilah get ready. As ELENORA exits the sonic screwdriver falls out of her pocket. In one swift motion DAISY picks it up and shoves it in her pocket.

Daisy

(while fixing DELILAH's veil)

M'lady, could I ask you a question?

DELILAH

Yes. Go ahead.

DAISY

Yes M'lady, do you know of a man called the Doctor?

DELILAH

(surprised)

Ye-yes.

(excited)

Why what have you heard?

DAISY

Not much M'lady. Just that you shouldn't give up hope.


	13. Scene 13

**SCENE 13**

int. bASEMENT

DAISY runs down the steps to the Basement. Two men stand watch over the doctor, who is still trying to get out of the handcuffs. DAISY walks over to them.

gUARD

Excuse me miss, you can't be down here.

DAISY

Oh yes I can. I have a message from Miss. Huntington herself for The Doctor.

The Doctor sits up when he hears his name.

GUARD

(Gestures toward the Doctor)

Go on. Tell him the message.

DAISY

Could I have some privacy please...

(The guards look at each other. Their pupils dialate, and leave reluctantly)

Thank you!

DOCTOR

(Shouting)

Listen Here-

DAISY

Daisy. I'm a maid.

DOCTOR

(Shouting)

Yes well Daisy the Maid, I do not appreciate being locked up here when I'm supposed to be saving someone!You can go tell Miss. Huntington-

DAISY

(Whispering)

Shhh! I'm trying to help you! Look!

(pulls out Sonic Screwdriver)

I've got your Sonic thingie?

DOCTOR

My sonic screwdriver!

DAISY passes the sonic screwdriver to the DOCTOR. He breaks out of his handcuffs.

DOCTOR

(He looks around for a door)

Thanks. Now where is Delilah?

DAISY

You can't leave!

DOCTOR

What are you gonna do? Lock me up again?

DAISY

No, no! Of course not, sir! But there are so many guards around. You're going to get caught!

DOCTOR

No I won't...

DAISY

Yes you will, sir.

DOCTOR

No I won't...I'm the Doctor!


	14. Scene 14

**Scene 14**

INT. Delilah's room

DELILAH is in her wedding dress. ELENORA and MOTHER are fixing her dress and veil and flowers.

ELENORA

How pretty!

MOTHER

Yes. My pretty little girl!

ELENORA and MOTHER look at each other. ELENORA's eyes contract and dilate.


	15. Scene 15

**Scene 15**

INT. HALLWAY

The DOCTOR and DAISY are walking swiftly down the hall.

DAISY

Sir! I must ask...why were you locked up?

DOCTOR

I don't know. I'm supposed to help Delilah Blake. And those two don't want me to. Well I hope it's just those two. If it's more...well then, that might be trouble.

The see a guard and flatten against a wall.


	16. Scene 16

**Scene 16**

Int. Delilah's room

DELILAH is still in her room getting ready. ELENORA and MOTHER are with her.

MOTHER

It's time to go.

ELENORA

Yes it is. Delilah...

ELENORA and MOTHER both look back at DELILAH. ELENORA's eyes have fully dilated. DELILAH is still fixing her hair.

DELILAH

They can wait a mo-

DELILAH realizes they are both staring at her. She gasps as she sees ELENORA's dialated pupils.

DELILAH

I wasn't going to mention anything, but something is definitely going on. I'm not leaving until someone tells me what it is!

ELENORA and MOTHER grab onto DELILAH's arms, and force her away. The camera stays in the same place, but we can hear DELILAH screaming.


	17. Scene 17

**SCENE 17**

INT. Hallway

The DOCTOR and DAISY are running. The DOCTOR stops suddenly, and DAISY almost falls down.

DOCTOR

This is a wedding...

DAISY

(confused)

Yes. Of course, sir.

DOCTOR

Well, I can't just run in with no information. What if this is a joke?

DAISY

I don't think it is, sir.

(she looks at her watch)

The wedding is starting.

DOCTOR

I guess it hasn't stopped me before-


	18. Scene 18

**Scene 18**

INT. Wedding Hall

It's the wedding! Lots of people sitting on pews. SEBASTIAN stands at the front with a priest. DELILAH is standing at the back of the hall. The wedding march music pipes and DELILAH is pushed forward by ELENORA and her MOTHER. She looks petrified.

DELILAH

(whispering)

Doctor...

As DELILAH walks forward, the guest stand and look back at Delilah. DELILAH fights back a scream as she sees that all their eyes have dilated.


	19. Scene 19

**Scene 19**

INT. Hallway

The DOCTOR and DAISY are still running. They run past double doors and DAISY stops and holds her hand up. The DOCTOR stops.

DAISY

(points at double doors)

It's in here. Are you ready?

DOCTOR

No.

He grins and then she smiles. He pushes open the door.


	20. Scene 20

**Scene 20**

INT. WEDDING HALL

DELILAH is standing at the front of the hall next to SEBASTIAN. Everyone except MOTHER and DELILAH have completely dilated eyes.

Priest

Dearly Beloved, we have gathered here toda-

The DOCTOR slams open the doors, followed by DAISY. Everyone turns around. DELILAH smiles widely, and runs up to hug him. Behind him DAISY rubs her head, and her eyes turn dialated.

DELILAH

Doctor! You're here.

(she stops hugging him)

Cutting it a bit close aren't we.

DOCTOR

Yes, I was. No thanks to those two over there.

(he gestures to ELENORA and SEBASTIAN)

Now lets see what's going on here.

He walks around looking at the guests.

DELILAH

They've all got dilated eyes. Does that help?

DOCTOR thinks for a minute and then his eyes widen.

DOCTOR

YES! Let's see I'm assuming you were forced into this wedding, right?

DELILAH

(nods)

By my mother...

The DOCTOR walks over to MOTHER.

DOCTOR

Now these creatures are Grop Explorers. They sacrifice the creatures who hold the key.

DELILAH

(confused)

What do you mean key?

DOCTOR

The Grop Race have certain sacred objects. They call them keys. A couple thousand years ago, the Grop had a war. They lost. Their enemies took the keys and scattered them throughout the universe. The Grops sent their explorers to bring them back. They travel in large packs-

(turns around to look at Delilah)

And wait until they have the complete control over the thing keeping the key...so they can kill it.

DELILAH

(gasps)

Mother, did you know about this?

DOCTOR

(interrupts)

Of course she did, they probably gave her all this-

(gestures the entire room)

You're rich...And part of the upper class. Do you even know how or why?

MOTHER

Delilah, I...

DELILAH

(angrily at mother)

You didn't care if they killed me, as long as you could live comfortably.

(sadly)

You've controlled my entire life. You made me lonely. I never got to do anything...I guess it makes sense. Delilah Blake, the girl who never got to do anything, because her mother wanted her to die.

DELILAH turns away.

DOCTOR

Now the Tardis brought me here, and told me to save this girl...She's important! Now leave! You can leave this key here-

DELILAH

(Interrupts)

-What would this key look like, Doctor?

DAISY

(angrily)

Something you've had for as long as you can remember.

DOCTOR

Daisy, how would you know-

(turns her around to face him. And looks shocked.)

You're one of them!

ELENORA

Of course she is...Why wouldn't she be?

DOCTOR

(to Daisy)

You helped me...Why?

DAISY

(angrily)

I was defective...

(nicely and eyes contract)

That made me see how horrible this all was...

(angrily again with dialated eyes)

Except now I'm normal again, and we need that key-

DOCTOR

Hold on a moment...Defective? But that means...Oh how could I be so stupid!

(facepalm. He walks over to DELILAH and holds her hand, grins and whispers:)

Let's go...

The DOCTOR and DELILAH run out the hall. The Grops all stand awkwardly for a moment. Not sure what is going on. Then ELENORA walks forward:

ELENORA

What are you doing? Get them!

Everyone runs out except for-ELENORA, SEBASTIAN, and MOTHER.


	21. Scene 21

**Scene 21**

INT. KITCHEN

DELILAH and The DOCTOR run into the kitchen. DELILAH stops at the door and watches as the DOCTOR runs around looking through the cupboards.

DELILAH

(walking toward the cupboards)

What's going on?

DOCTOR

The Grop Explorers...I always thought they were normal Grops. They're not! Grops wouldn't be that ruthless-

DELILAH

So, what are they?

DOCTOR

Robots!

(laughs crazily)

The Grop Explorers are robots...made defective with water! All we need is water...And lots of it.

(finds a hose)

AHA!

DAISY

(from behind)

GIVE US THE KEY!

DELILAH and DOCTOR turn around. Loads of Grops stand in the doorway.

DOCTOR

Delilah!

DELILAH turns on the hose. Water comes rushing out. The Grops spark. The Grops fall down and writh in the water. They scream in agony, and fall still after a couple seconds. The DOCTOR keeps hold of the hose, it is still running.

DELILAH

A-Are they dead?

DOCTOR

They're robots so...

Turns to face Delilah and sees the fear in Delilah's face

Don't worry you won't get sacrificed anytime soon.

(they smile at each other)

ELENORA

(from behind)

Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that!

The DOCTOR and DELILAH turn around to face ELENORA,and SEBASTIAN. The DOCTOR turns the hose on them. Nothing happens. They just end up soaking and even more mad.

DELILAH

So...Regular Grops?

DOCTOR

Yeah...! I thought this was going to be easy.

SEBASTIAN

Give us the girl, and it will be.

DELILAH

I'm guessing this is the key...

(she takes off the necklace around her neck.)

It's silly. Why don't you just take it? Do you have to kill me for it?

ELENORA reluctantly reaches for the key. She takes it, and they run off. They didn't need to kill her.

DOCTOR

(watching them run off)

I guess no-one's ever offered them the key before.


	22. Scene 22

SCENE 22

EXT. Marketplace

DELILAH and the DOCTOR are walking through the marketplace. They are talking and walking toward the Tardis.

DELILAH

-and I've only ever left that house to go to the seaside. The only people I've ever known are the people that visited me. But then you came along, when I was 7 years old. That's how I knew who you were-

DOCTOR

Oh Delilah, you will be amazed at the things I will show you...Your tiny little world, opened up by me.

DELILAH

(she spots the Tardis)

Is that...Is that the Tardis?

DELILAH runs up to it. And the Doctor follows behind.

DOCTOR

Yeah! Just wait 'till you see the inside...

He is unlocking the Tardis. When They hear a familiar voice-

MOTHER

(she's running. Trying to get to them.)

Delilah! Delilah, Darling, come back to the house.

DELILAH

I'm leaving, mother.

MOTHER

(confused)

Darling, what on earth are you talking about? Now come here!

DELILAH

No mother, I'm going into space!

MOTHER

What are you talking about Dear? Stop being silly, and come back home with me.

DOCTOR

Delilah, I think we'd better...

DELILAH

(Looks one last time at her mother and then turns toward the doctor)

Yes, you're right. Let's go.

DOCTOR and DELILAH walk into the Tardis. MOTHER screams Delilah's name as she watches her daughter leave. She is left dejected and alone in the Marketplace.


	23. Scene 23

**Scene 23**

INT. Tardis control room

The DOCTOR is sitting on the console as DELILAH takes it all in.

DELILAH

(The DOCTOR mouths along as she says it)

Its bigger...on the inside...

DOCTOR

Yes it is! Delilah, you've got all of space and time...Where do you want to go first?

DELILAH

I don't know...

(she grins hugely)

All I know is that I've never been this free in my entire life.

DELILAH laughs with joy as the DOCTOR smiles and flies the Tardis.

_CUE CREDITS_


End file.
